2000 AD 150
Prog 150 is the 150th issue of the British science fiction comic magazine series [[2000 AD Vol 1|''2000 A.D.]], published by IPC Publishing. It is the twenty-fourth issue of the series published under the title ''2000 A.D. and Tornado. This issue features five unrelated stories put together by different creative teams including "Judge Death" by John Howard and Brian Bolland, "The V.C.s" by Gerry Finley-Day and Cam Kennedy, "The Stainless Steel Rat" by Harry Harrison & Kelvin Gosnell and Carlos Ezquerra, "Time Quake" by Jack Adrian and Jesus Redondo, and "Black Hawk" by Alvin Gaunt and Massimo Belardinelli. All stories were edited by Steve MacManus. The cover art illustration for this issue was rendered by Carlos Ezquerra. This issue shipped to retailers in the United Kingdom on February 2nd, 1980 and carries a cover price of .12 GBP. "Judge Death" * Writer - John Howard * Penciler - Brian Bolland * Inker - Brian Bolland * Letterer - Tom Frame * Editor - Steve MacManus Appearances * Judge Joseph Dredd * Judge Cassandra Anderson * Judge Death * Mega-City One Justice Department * Humans * Clones * Undead * Mega-City One * Lawgiver * Lawmaster "The V.C.s * Writer - Gerry Finley-Day * Penciler - Cam Kennedy * Inker - Cam Kennedy * Letterer - Tom Frame * Editor - Steve MacManus Appearances * * * * * * "The Stainless Steel Rat" * Writer - Harry Harrison * Writer - Kelvin Gosnell * Penciler - Carlos Ezquerra * Inker - Carlos Ezquerra * Letterer - Jack Potter * Editor - Steve MacManus Appearances * * * * * * "Time Quake" * Writer - Jack Adrian * Penciler - Jesus Redondo * Inker - Jesus Redondo * Letterer - John Aldrich * Editor - Steve MacManus Appearances * * * * * * "Black Hawk" * Writer - Alvin Gaunt * Penciler - Massimo Belardinelli * Inker - Massimo Belardinelli * Letterer - Peter Knight * Editor - Steve MacManus Appearances * * * * * * Notes & Trivia * 2000 AD Prog 150, 2000 AD and Tornado 150, and 2000 A.D. and Tornado 150 all redirect to this page. * Editor Steve MacManus is credited as Tharg the Mighty in this issue. * Writer John Wagner is credited as John Howard in this issue. * "Judge Death" is reprinted in ''Judge Dredd'' #1, published by Eagle Comics in November 1983. * This is the first appearance of Judge Anderson, who becomes a regular supporting character in Judge Dredd stories for years to come. She becomes the second most popular character in the franchise and even appears in the 2012 feature film Dredd. * This is the second appearance of Judge Death. Recommended Reading See also External Links * Category:2000 AD Vol 1 Category:1980/Comic issues Category:February, 1980/Comic issues Category:Steve MacManus/Editor Category:Carlos Ezquerra/Cover artist Category:Carlos Ezquerra/Cover inker Category:John Wagner/Writer Category:Brian Bolland/Penciler Category:Brian Bolland/Inker Category:Tom Frame/Letterer Category:Gerry Finley-Day/Writer Category:Cam Kennedy/Penciler Category:Cam Kennedy/Inker Category:Harry Harrison/Writer Category:Kelvin Gosnell/Writer Category:Carlos Ezquerra/Penciler Category:Carlos Ezquerra/Inker Category:Jack Potter/Letterer Category:Jack Adrian/Writer Category:Jesus Redondo/Penciler Category:Jesus Redondo/Inker Category:John Aldrich/Letterer Category:Alvin Gaunt/Writer Category:Massimo Belardinelli/Penciler Category:Massimo Belardinelli/Inker Category:Peter Knight/Letterer Category:Comic issues with crew categories